


Forget the Urgency.

by Kali Cephirot (KaliCephirot)



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Casual Sex, F/M, No Strings Attached, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 22:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/Kali%20Cephirot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This whole casual thing thing was, really, great. Except for the feelings. Which Tommy doesn’t have. Except when he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget the Urgency.

The thing is, the whole sex thing? Was supposed to be just that. Sex with a girl he finds insanely hot and, well, with the added bonus that he trusts in Kate and he’d trust her with his life (and he kind of has done that). But Kate didn’t want a relationship and _neither did he_ so it was just making out and finding out that Kate squealed if he sucked at her nipples and that it embarrassed her forever and that she most definitely was the toppiest person ever and that that was a great thing because he was definitely a fan of girls taking what they wanted (especially if the thing that Kate wanted was to ride him and fuck herself twice on his dick because he’s selfless like that).

But the whole thing worked because he wasn’t what Kate wanted - while not a genius, he could get that pretty fast, thank you - and that had been fine: Kate could have been, maybe, what he wanted, but he wasn’t someone to want someone who didn’t want him - like, his parents, thank you. And if Kate didn’t want him as a boyfriend, she DID want him as a friend which was, in his humble opinion, just as good or even _better_ because it was harder to ruin things as friends. Like, you actually HAD to try to ruin that, while relationships? BOOF. 

So friends with Kate was great, and even greater when Kate said okay to the whole ‘friends who had sex’ because sex is great and Kate is great and the whole thing was great.

Except for the feelings. Which Tommy doesn’t have. Except when he does. And when he does, he thinks about how long can this last, really, how long it’ll be before Kate says it’s over or she finds someone she does want to date and have sex with them WHILE doing the whole feelings-thing. And the whole reason why he should be the one feeling-less, so he could actually be her friend when that happens.

Because then there’s times after a mission, and okay, being worried for teammates is fine and okay, but then he kind of gets that weird twinge when it’s Kate hurting, and he’s pretty sure he makes faces that _Billy_ does when it’s Teddy being hurt and that’s definitely not on. Dorky faces don’t look god on a face as good looking as his.

“Want me to bring you something, Katie?”

“New ribs would be good,” she says, her arm wrapped around herself where the bandages are hiding the purpling of her bruises.

“Sorry, I can only offer to bring some Chinese with a side of ribs,” he waggles his eyebrows. “Or mine. If you know what I mean.”

“Shut up, Tom, I’m too bruised to laugh,” Kate says, throwing a pillow his way and wincing.

Tommy doesn’t avoid the pillow, but he moves to pass a strand of her hair over her shoulder.

“Want me to go for Wanda?”

“I’m bruised, it’s no big deal,” Kate says, rolling her eyes. “But could you…”

“What? Ice cream? Chocolate? Pizza? KFC? Italian? Actual Italian as in I can bring you something from Rome?”

“No, you doofus,” Kate pulls at his arm, gently. “Keep me company for while?”

“… of course, Katie, really, you don’t have to ask for _that_ ,” but before she says that she did have to or anything that makes it weirder, that makes it sound as if this was about feelings and not about friends doing friend stuff, he hopes on the side of the bed, only shifting when she moves as well to lean against him and, only then, wrapping her arm around his so that they can watch whatever is on on TV.

And when Kate falls asleep and she’s breathing against his neck, Tommy doesn’t move, barely dares to breath so he won’t disturb her, just keeps holding her and keeps reminding himself that this wasn’t about feelings, not really, but about friends, and that he’d probably be a very shitty friend if he started having feelings for his friend, when his friend had already said she didn’t want that.

So he’d better not, really.


End file.
